Oh Snap!
by Don't Judge Mayo
Summary: Shelly and Brianna are sucked into the Naruto world, what kind of crazy stuff will they get up to, and is that Gaara?
1. Chapter 1 Naruto Marathon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Oh snap!**

**Chapter 1**

"Yay, Naruto marathon" Brianna yelled. Shelly rolled off the bed, surprised.

"Bri, don't yell so loud" Shelly complained as she put the disc in the DVD player.

"Sorry" Bri mumbled, "It's just that we haven't watched Naruto in a while"

"Yeah, just don't be so loud, mums trying to sleep remember" Shelly said to her 14 year old sister.

"More like having sex" Bri mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway" Shelly said a bit louder.

"Just hurry up and put Naruto on" Bri interrupted already to stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Fine, hold your horses" Shelly turned the DVD player and sat back down on the bed and pressed play.

Bri had chocolate brown hair and green eyes; she was rather beautiful for her age.

Shelly, at the age of 15 was quite short; she had sandy blond hair, and green eyes. She was smart and could con her sister into doing almost anything.

BANG

"Holly crap that scared the hell out of me" Bri yelled.

"What the hell did I say about yelling" Shelly said in a strict voice.

"Sorry. You know I'm scared of thunderstorms" Bri apologized

"What is that" Shelly asked pointing at a worm hole like object on the TV screen.

"Hmmm I don't know, Bri, touch it" Shelly commanded.

"But it could be dangero-"

"I said touch it" Shelly cut in.

Bri sighed and hastily put her hand on the TV.

There was a big flash and everything went black.

**This was written by me and my friend Brianna.**

**Please review ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 Gaara?

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did thing would be very different mwahahahaha *cough cough***

**Marutza12: Thanks for our first review, you made our day ^.^**

**Garraofthefunk99: Yeah we will :3**

"AHHHHHHH!" the portal had opened up and had spit them out.

"Oww that hurt" Shelly complained.

"It could have been worse if we didn't land on something soft" Bri said.

Groan.

"Did you hear that" Bri asked.

Groan.

The sisters looked down to see that they were sitting on none other than Gaara.

"Get off me now or I'll kill you" Gaara said in a murderess voice. Shelly and Bri both gulped and hopped off him straight away.

"L-look w-we didn't m-mean it. Don't kill me I'm too young to die!" Bri yelled as she pushed Shelly forward and ran around the corner.

"Traitor!" Shelly yelled. She turned her head back to Gaara "Ahh, I got to go, bye" she pointed out and ran after her sister just as sand was starting to form around Gaara's ankles.

Shelly turned the corner to see Bri waiting. "Brianna, you are sooo dead" Shelly said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Eeep, don't hurt me" Bri pleaded in a defensive stand.

"I won't hurt you" '_well not until we get back home anyway' _"We still have to find out how we got here and how to get home" Shelly said.

"Well maybe this is all a dream" Bri said.

"I know a way to find out" Shelly said with a grin.

"How?" Bri asked. Shelly's grin turned into a sadistic smile as she kicked her sister in the shin. Hard. "If it hurts it's not a dream" Shelly chirped still smiling.

"I hate you" Bri said glaring at her sister and rubbing her shin.

"I love you to" Shelly chirped.

"Hmmm you ever get that feeling you're being watched?" Bri asked as they walked through one of the training grounds.

"Now that I think about it, no I don't" Shelly said as she casually put her hands in her pocket. _'But something is defiantly wrong' _She thought and looked behind her. She turned back around and saw an ANBU standing right in front of her. "Holly crap, you almost gave me a heart attack" Shelly yelled putting her hand to her chest.

"You two are to come with me" the ANBU strictly told the girls and started to walk away. Shelly and Bri looked at each other in confusion but followed anyways.

They arrived at the hokage tower and sat down in the waiting room.

The sisters waited, and waited and waited some more.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Shelly screamed ready to rip out her hair.

"The hokage is ready to see you now" the ANBU who took us here said.

The girls stepped into the office and sat down on the chairs.

"Why the hell did you kidnap us!" Bri yelled standing up and throwing her hands in the air. "Is it because we know that Naruto has the nine tailed fox in him or that we know that Minato is his father!" She continued.

Shelly quickly stood up and put her hand over her sister's mouth. "Ahaha I don't know what she's talking about ahahaha. We're screwed"

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**And remember when life gives you skittles, throw them at people and yell "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"**


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Loud Mouths

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that.**

**Kay-baka'chan (chapter 2): Sorry I didn't add you in the last chapter, I didn't see you -_-'. Anyway thanks for reviewing the chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**

**Contains spoilers for those who haven't read all the manga**

"Start explaining" The Hokage said in a strict tone. The amount of K.I could send any normal person running, but Bri and Shelly were anything but normal. Shelly slowly took her hand away from Bri's mouth and sat back down in her chair. "Well you see-"

Shelly was cut off by her loud mouth sister, "we know all of that because this world is a T.V show called Naruto! And we also know about Itachi killing his family because he was ordered to and Naruto's mum, Kushina, being the previous host to the Kyuubi!" The Hokage looked at the sisters in shock. "Oh no I think we killed him" Bri exclaimed as she was poking him.

"Stop that" Shelly said and quickly snatched her sister's hand before she could poke him again. They both sat down and waited.

"So what is your _world_ like hmm?" The Hokage asked.

"Well for one we don't have chakra. Also-" Shelly was once again cut off by her sister.

"Can we enter the chunin exams?"

"I thought she just said you didn't have chakra?" The old man said.

"I'll tell you about the attack on the village~" Bri said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you nuts? Brianna, we don't have time to mess around, we need to find a way to get home!" Shelly cut in before the hokage could say anything.

"Hmmm how about you tell me about the attack on the village and I'll help you find a way to get home" The old man said.

"And take the chunin exams?" Bri asked in a pleading voice, while Shelly twitched.

"Ok" The hokage said and chucked them a head band each.

"Wait, why do we need these?" Bri said as she caught the head band.

"Well to enter the chunin exams you need to be part of a village, now tell me your names so I can make you official genins of Konaha" Bri gasped and Shelly groaned.

"Brianna Tara!" She said excitedly

"Shelly Tara" Shelly sighed out.

"So your sisters?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes" Shelly said glaring at her sister.

"All you have to do is sign these and take them to the academy in a weeks' time" the Hokage said finishing the last of the paper work.

"What do we do 'till the?" Shelly asked grabbing the pieces of paper and handing one to her sister.

"I'll give you some money to rent an apartment for the time being, also some for food and any weapons you may need" The Hokage said. He stood up and motioned them to follow. When they had stepped out of the door he turned to his sectary "I'll be back in a minute, I need to show these lovely ladies to their home"

**A/N: Because I'm a bloody slack ass this is all I'm doing. Also for those who don't know K.I means killing intent.**

**And remember "He who laughs last didn't get it"**


	4. Chapter 4 The team is complete

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Gaaraofthefunk99: Haha keep telling yourself that**

**I know I haven't updated in a while and the reason is I'm just slack but still, on with the story!**

"This is impossible!" Bri yelled to nobody, Shelly look over at her sister in annoyance, they had been training on how to throw a kunai for 5 hours now, Shelly got it down within the first hour, but her sister, well let's just say you didn't want to be within 5 meters of her target.

"Calm down" Shelly mumbled, suddenly her eyes went wide and she jumped up from the spot she was just sitting in. "Did you hear that?" Just as she said it, someone or something pounced on her. "Can't breathe" Shelly wheezed out.

"Oh, I'm so happy I found someone!"

'_No way, it can't be' _"Chloe?"

"Yep, surprise!" Chloe had long black hair and blue eyes; she was the same age as Shelly and was one of her best-friend.

"How did you get here?" Brianna asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Well you see, I was watching T.V and a big portal sucked me in, then the next thing I know I was spit out into a tree," she let out a sigh and rubbed her head, "after a few hours of walking around I hear someone scream 'this is impossible' or something like that, so I followed it and that's when I found you guys!"

"Yay, now we have a full team" Bri screamed out, hugging Chloe.

Chloe looked at Shelly confused. The blonde haired one sighed "we're entering the chunin exams"

"Oh. That sounds like fun! Can I join too?" Shelly faced palmed and muttered something along the lines of "I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Sooooo, shouldn't we see the hokage and tell him about Chloe" Bri asked. Shelly nodded and started heading off to the hokage tower.

Knock knock.

"Come in" the hokage yelled out. Shelly, Bri and Chloe walked in and closed the door behind them. "Oh, I was about to send ANBU out to get you, it seems we have a problem"

"And that would be?" Shelly asked.

"It would seem that you can't enter the chunin exams unless we find you a third team mate"

"Oh that's ok, we found ourselves one" Bri pointed to Chloe.

"This is Chloe, she is also from our world" Shelly continued.

"Let me guess you want me to make up a fake ninja ID for her as well" The hokage questioned.

"Yes please" the ravened haired girl said excitedly, almost jumping in her spot.

"Fine, here you go," the old man chucked Chloe a headband also a kunai and shirikun pouch, "I'm guessing you will be staying with Brianna and Shelly?" Chloe nodded.

"If you don't have anything else to ask you can leave" The girls nodded and left the office. "Now to finish this evil paper work"

**Sorry this is all I'm doing today; next chapter chunin exams!**


	5. Chapter 5 Glare Contest

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I, no matter how much I wish I did, do not own Naruto.**

**Kay-baka'chan: I pity all of the hokages having to deal with the evil-paperwork-of-doom! And as for the chunin exams, you have to wait and read :D**

2 girls stood in front of a large red and white building waiting for the last teammate to arrive.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Bri asked.

"She said that she needed to buy something for us" Her sister explained.

"I wonder what it is"

"Hey guys, I'm here"

Both of them look up to see Chloe running through the streets carrying what appeared to be 3 katana's.

"Why in god ass do you have those?" The blond haired one asked

"Oh well you see, because we don't know any jutsu's or nothin' I was hoping that this would help us a little" Chloe explained through puffs of air.

"Good thinking Chloe!" Bri took the red hilted one that Chloe was handing her, Shelly took the purple one, and Chloe kept the blue one. They strapped them on their backs and went inside.

They reached the second level of the building to see a green blur fly towards them.

"Oh gods no, please don't be who I think it is"

The green blur stopped in front of them and took Chloe's hand "please go out with me, I'll protect you with my life" and with that he put his thumb up and did that smile that could blind you if you look directly at it.

"Oh hell no" Chloe pulled her hand away and kicked him in the balls.

"Oi, Lee! Stop playing around we need to get going" All 3 girls look up to none other than the pupil less ass himself, Neji.

The sisters quickly took Chloe's hands and raced up stair almost as fast a Lee after he takes off his waits.

"That….was…..close" the brunette huffed.

"Yeah, lucky you got me out of there before I got into fangirl mode" Chloe sighed.

"I still don't know why you like him; I mean he's a pupil less prick who beats up his sweet innocent cousin" Chloe glared at Shelly and was about to defend her beloved Neji when she realised that they weren't the only people in the room.

They looked around and Shelly spotted someone that she wished she would never see again and instantly paled. Said person look her way and started smiling that bloodthirsty smile.

"Hey, Shelly, what's wrong?" Bri turned her head toward where Shelly was looking and paled as well. In the darkest corner of the room, stood the thing that scared the crap out of sisters, the sand siblings or more importantly Gaara.

"We are Sooooo screwed" Shelly groaned.

"Why are you screwed?" Chloe asked.

Shelly looked away from Gaara to answer "we kind of, maybe, accidentally, landed on Gaara when we got spit out of the portal"

"And didn't get off him straight away after we landed" Bri also looked away from Gaara.

Chloe was silent for a while, then "Hahahahahahaha, man I feel sorry for you guys"

Shelly and Bri glared at their raven haired teammate "it is not funny!" they yelled in union.

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP AND LISTEN" the booming voice echoed through the room.

Everyone fell silent and looked up. "Now that I've got your attention I can start. My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for the first exam." He looked around the room to see if anyone was going to say something, when he was sure no one was he started speaking again. "This part of the exams consists of a test, you will be given 10 points at the start of the test, every answer you get wrong you lose a point, also if I or any of these chunin here catches you cheating 5 times you and your teammates will be imminently disqualified. There are 9 questions on the sheet, the 10th question will be given to you after 60 minutes has passed. You may begin the test…now."

The sound of pencils hitting paper was the only thing that could be heard throughout the whole room.

Shelly leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head._ 'This is boring. Hmmmm maybe I should try to answer these questions' _she grabbed the piece of paper and held it up to her face to read it. _'Naahhhh, this is just a boring, I'll just go to sleep' _she placed to piece of paper back and her head on the desk and fell asleep.

Bri had the same idea as her sister and fell asleep as well.

Chloe head was plopped onto her hand as she looked around the room lazily, her eyes locked onto the proctors and he glared at her._ 'Oh, so it's a glaring contest you want' _She thought as she glared right back.

Ibiki was taken aback by her boldly act, no one, and I mean no one, glares at Ibiki if they know what's good for them. _'This girl's something.'_

"OK TIMES UP, PUT YOUR PENCILS DOWN AND SHUT UP SO I CAN GIVE THE 10TH QUESTION" the sound of his voice woke the sisters up from their sleep. "You can choose if you want to take it or not, if you take it and get the question wrong you will never be able to become chunin and be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life; but, if you choose to quit you and your teammates will be disqualified but can return next year and retake the chunin exams"

Chloe, Bri and Shelly all zoned out at Naruto's big 'never give up' speech and Ibiki's 'don't be a wussy' speech. A large crash came from a window and Anko jumped in. "All right, listen up you maggots; I'm your proctor for the 2nd part of the exams, Anko. Now if you will follow me to the next area we can start the 2nd exam"

**That's all I'm doing for now sorry.**

**The funny thing is my friend Chloe is a Neji fangirl hehe. Next chapter the 2****nd**** part of the exams :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Creepy Pedo Snake Men

**Chapter 6**

**Gaaraofthefunk99: Thanks for your review, and do another chapter you slack ass!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a couple of DVD's of Naruto, nothing else. And also I don't own Snakes On a Plane…..or Barbie doll heads. **

"Hehe this going to be easy" Bri chuckled.

Shelly rolled her eyes at her sister. They had already got their scrolls and where waiting at the gates. "Yeah, all we have to do is beat up people who actually have chakra, steel their scroll and get to the tower without getting spotted or eaten by wild animals. Yep super easy" Shelly replied sarcastically.

"Yep, easy" Chloe said in a happy voice.

The guard at the gate coughed to get the girls attention. "The second part of the exams will start….now" and with that the gates opened and the trio walked in.

(Two minutes later)

"I'm bored, why hasn't someone attacked us yet"

Shelly looked at her sister "You sound like you want to get attacked"

"I do, the faster we get attacked the faster I can show off my ninja skills"

She slapped the brunette across the back of her head "You idiot! We need to attack them not the other way around!" Shelly stiffened "um where did Chloe go?" Both of them looked around to see no sign of their air headed friend. That was until Chloe jumped out of a bush in front of them.

"AHHHH! Chloe you got to stop doing that and where were you"

Chloe looked over to Shelly wide eyed "There's no time!" Just as she said it, a giant snake slid out of the bushes. She quickly grabbed both of their hands and ran off.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Shelly yelled at the ravened haired girl.

"Well you see-"

(Flashback)

_Chloe was following a very pretty butterfly that she saw about a minute into the second exam, it flew over and landed on an orangey coloured rock. "Hehe, stab" Chloe had drew out her katana and tried to stab the oh-so pretty butterfly. She missed and stabbed the rock shaped thing instead. Said rock, hissed and uncurled itself, glaring at the raven haired girl. "Well…shit"_

Shelly sweet dropped _'Only Chloe could confuse a snake with a rock'_.

"Oh peanut butter and crackers, I didn't know snakes could glare" Shelly looked over her sister in disbelief and her sweet drop grew.

Shelly looked over her shoulder to see the snake had stopped chasing them. "Oi! Idiots, the snake stopped" They both looked around to where Shelly was looking at.

"Yayz! We don't have to run anymore!" Bri said jumping up and down.

Shelly saw something coming towards them; she reacted quickly and blocked it with her kunai. The other two also drew their kunai's and got in a fighting stance. The attacker came out of the shadows and the girls gasped. "Holey diarrhea, it's creepy pedo snake man!"

Creepy pedo sna-I mean Orochimaru twitched at the name a glared at the girls. "How did you know who I was little girl"

Shelly quickly said the first thing that came to her head "I can smell little boys and snakes on you!"

Orochimaru seemed pissed. "For the last time, I only what boys for their body's!" All the girls snickered.

"Your right that does _not _sound pedoey at all" Chloe managed to snicker out.

Ok now Orochimaru seemed really pissed. "That's it!" and with that he summoned his big ass mother trucker snake.

"I've had it with these mother trucking snakes in this mother trucking forest" Chloe yelled out.

The giant snake, that shall now be called Steeve, wrapped its tail around all three girls; Steeve started lowering its mouth to eat them when an idea struck Shelly like a getting hit by a bag of Barbie doll heads. "Wait!" Orochimaru motioned the snake to stop.

"What is it little girl" He hissed out.

Shelly gulped than continued "Ummm the Uchiha kid is heading for the tower, so you might want to start running after him" She lied out._ 'Please, oh god, tell me he's stupid enough to believe it'. _

He gasped. "Quick hurry my pretty and catch up to the boy" Steeve dropped the girls and slid off to where every Sasuke was.

"He's even more stupid than me, and that's saying something" The brunetted dimwit said.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement and Shelly sweet dropped…again.

"Let's just hurry up and find someone so we can head to the tower"

It was an hour before they found someone and hid in the bushes. "Ok on my single we charge. One…two…three, CHARGE!" Bri and Chloe let out a war cry and charged at the grass team. "YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT MORE QUIETLY" Shelly yelled out and followed after them.

After two minutes of "oh god my leg", "that shouldn't bend that way" and "don't put a kunai there!" the girls got the scroll and was heading off to the tower.

"That was fun, let's do it again!"

Shelly glared at her sister "no it wasn't, and keep your voice down."

"Sorry"

With a combination of them being silent, how Chloe and Bri managed it god knows, and them using their non-existent ninja skills, they arrived at the tower without getting spotted.

"So….should we open it or just wait around" The raven air head asked.

"We'll just wait here and rest for a little bit" Shelly walked over to a bench and laid down. "I'm going to sleep, good night" and with that she fell asleep. The other two looked at each other a shrugged and found two more benches and also strait fell asleep, the day finally catching up to them.

**Hehe next chapter, the preliminaries!**


	7. Chapter 7 Perverted Girls

**Chapter 7**

**Mi-cha-cha: Yes, yes he is. (Nods head) Hehe thanks for your ever so lovely review! (Throws party streamers and gives you lots of virtual cookies) **

**Me: Hello~ I was trying to upload it every weekend but I kinda got slack and forgot. But I hope you enjoy this chapter peoples. Oh and I know this isn't important or nothin' but my two week school holiday started, woo-hoo! Now Kakashi will you do the honours.**

**Kakashi: Sigh, Obitoforever does not own Naruto or any of the characters, she has just kidnaped us for a while and she promises to give us back after the story is finished.**

**Me: Good job, now on with the story!**

**Kakashi: I knew it was a bad idea to give you coffee.**

The Hokage had just his very boring and confusing speech (which I still don't get -_-') and the three girls were waiting up at the balcony.

"I can't believe I don't get to fight" Chloe yelled, Bri nodded her head in agreement and Shelly looked at her like she was crazy, which she was starting to suspect was.

"Will you shut up already"

Chloe was about to resort when the proctor yelled out two names.

"Shelly Tara and Sakura Haruno, would you please get down here"

"Wow, I lucked out" Shelly mumbled, walking down the stairs. One they were both down stairs the proctor started the match.

"I'm going to win this for Sasuke-kun" Shelly was in the middle of rolling her eyes when an idea struck her. She looked at Sakura and grinned evilly.

"Oh crap, I know that look, Sakura screwed" Bri stated and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Oh you mean that duck butt up there" Sakura growled "Well I have news for ya and it's all bad" She said still grinning like a mad man.

"Oh and what would that be" She growled out. No one and I mean no one insults her Sasuke-kun.

"Well if you really want to know, I saw you're precious _Sasuke-kun_ held up agents a building kissing passionately with dog boy over there." Sakura gasped, and Shelly started to tell her the non-existent event that happened, still grinning evilly "Dog boy pulled down his lovers' collar and bit his neck hungrily. Duck hair moaned and started to roam his hands all over the others body trying to give the other pleasure as well, he then pulled the dog boy into a passionate kiss, tongues swirling around each other. Having enough of the fabric stopping them from feeling each other's rock hard abs pressed agents one another, they ripped of their shirts and started kissing again. Dog boy hand traced the other abdomen with his fingers, duck hair moaned into the kiss at the attention his body was getting. Dog boys hand traced lower and lower until he got to his shorts and-"

"Eeeeepppppp!" and with that the perverted pink haired girl fainted.

"Wow that worked better than I thought it would" Shelly said looking at the unconscious body on the floor rubbing her head.

"Winner, Shelly Tara"

Shelly walked back up stairs and joined her friends.

"That was a bit mean you know" Bri stated still blushing at the story her sister done.

"Whatever works" Shelly shrugged and looked over to the board and two names popped up. "Looks like you're up sis" Bri looked up at the board and smiled.

"Brianna Tara and Ino Yamanaka could you please come down"

Bri literally skipped down the stairs.

The proctor looked at the girls. "Ready, begin"

"You're going down" Ino said and started running at Bri. Said person just stood there and waited for Ino to come closer.

"Hehe stab" She drew her sword and stabbed the pupil-less girl in the leg, then punched her in the gut, which, funny enough made her black out instantly. Bri walked over to the girl and started poking her in the cheek. "I think she's out" She said looking at the proctor.

He nodded. "The winner, Brianna Tara"

Said person ran upstairs. "That was fun"

The rest of the matches didn't change from the original. Well except some threats throw at Neji by our lovable blonde for beating Hinata. And let's just say the amount of description in them made Neji very scared of Shelly.

"Ok now that it's done, you will pick a random ball to see who you will be put up against in the third chunin exams" they all picked their numbers "Ok now tell me your numbers"

(Cos I'm slack I'm doing it like this)

Neji: 2

Naruto: 7

Temari: 6

Shikamaru: 4

Shino: 5

Gaara: 11

Kankuro: 10

Sasuke: 12

Dosu: 8

Shelly: 3

Chloe: 9

Bri: 1

"Ok so it will be, Brianna vs Neji, Shelly vs Shikamaru, Shino vs Temari, Naruto vs Dosu, Chloe vs Kankuro, and Gaara vs Sasuke. You will all have a month to train, you may go now" And with that everyone headed back to their homes to rest.

**I know it's short that is all I'm doing sorry. Hope everyone has a good week.**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh God No

**Chapter 8**

**Mi-Cha-Cha: Oh, well if you like them you'll love these (Gives a truck load of chocolate cakes) Hope you have fun eating them ^-^ and I wasn't sure if I did good in the yaoi scene cos it was my first time writing anything romantic so thank you very much for your review. **

**Kamakasie: Sure, have as much coffee as you want, I don't need it cos Kakashi won't let me to have any more of it TT^TT. **

**Gaaraofthefunk99: But if you stab me to death how am I supposed to do another chapter? Yeah answer me that smart ass.**

**Me: Hello, I know I'm late… Again -_-' but I have a good reason this time. I was in Adelaide!**

**Itachi: Ever-Chan I thought you got home on Sunday.**

**Me: Shhhh, they didn't need to know that. Anyways, 3 reviews for 1 chapter, I love you guys. Chocolate for everyone (throws chocolate.) Now Itachi will you do the honours.**

**Itachi: Ever-Chan does not own Naruto. I have not been kidnapped and here on my own free will. There I said it now give me my pocky. **

The three stooges of Naruto stood there in shock looking at their new teacher for the third part of the exams, all thinking the same thing. _'I hope the old man has a heart attack'_. Now I know what you must be thinking, and the reason why the girl wants him to die so bad is because the old man hokage got _Might Guy_ to be their teacher.

"All right youthlings, the hokage said you couldn't use chakra and needed help. So I'm here to teach you how to fight without it. Follow me." The girl followed the green beast of Konoha to one of the training ground not too far from where they were standing.

"Yosh, your first task is to run and hide from me for as long as you can. If you get caught head back to this spot imminently. I will give you a five minute head start. Ready…GO!" As Guy said those words the girls ran off, all going separate ways.

(With Bri)

Bri ran as fast as her legs could take her into to the forest. _'Hmmm maybe I could hide in a tree'_ The Brunette looked up at the trees and decided on the smallest one so she didn't have to climb very far. "Heh heh, he won't find me here."

"Who won't?" Bri look up above her to see a confused Guy two inches away from her face, hanging there like Spiderman.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(With Chloe)

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hmmm that sounded like Bri" Chloe said from inside a cave she had found. She sat down on one of the many rocks inside said cave. "I hope she's ok" She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head slowly, she came face to face with the gay ballerina himself.

"Well…shit"

(With Shelly)

'_Hmmm where to hide, where to hide' _she thought while walking around town. She spotted a hot spring just up the street. _'Perfect!'_ The blonde raced across to it and walked right in. "Good it's not a joint one" She let out a sigh of relief. After stripping her clothes off, she slid in the springs and relaxed.

It didn't take long for the green beast himself to find her "Haha! I found you!"

Shelly looked up and Guy and smirked. "Oh no, look a pervert!" All the other girls looked at Guy and started screaming and throwing whatever they could find at him. In the end, he was on the ground unconscious and twitching. "Wow, I can't believe he was stupid enough to go into the girls hot springs" Shelly said shaking her head. (hehe that rhymed) She walked out of the water, grabbed a towel to dry off and got dressed. She walked home, after stopping and getting something to eat, and went straight to bed.

(Next day)

Shelly walked up to the training field they were at the day before. Looking around for her to companions, she found them tied to a tree. She kneeled down to the two bound girls and took of their mouth gags; they looked up at Shelly hazily and started to speak.

"Food, need food" was all Chloe said before putting her head back down.

"Haven't eaten for a day" Bri dropped her head down as well. Shelly shook her head and stood back up.

"DINAMIC ENTREY" Shelly got kicked in the stomach into a tree.

"What the hell was that for?" Shelly yelled getting up from the ground, holding her stomach and rubbing her back.

"It was for invading me for a whole day, good job" He said striking his good guy pose.

"Good job? GOOD JOB? WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME THEN!"

"Yosh, time to start our training" Guy said completely ignoring Shelly's outburst. And that my friends, was the start of a whole month of torture… I mean training.

**I just realized, this was kind of a filler chapter…oh well. I'll try to update the next chapter this Saturday, 'till them, have a good week everyone and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9 My Foot In Your Balls!

**Chapter 9**

**Gaaraofthefunk99: Haha yeah, can't outsmart me! Hehe run from the pervert, RUN! **

**Verdigurl: Haha we all have friends that could kill anyone with one look.**

**Kamakasie: Bwahahaha best review EVER! :D Haha rofl knife :3 I should give you more coffee more often, speaking of which here have some more. (Give a tone of coffee) Have fun with your coffee!**

**Me: Sigh I really don't feel like writing -.-'**

**Tobi: But you have to! You promised everyone that you would upload it on Saturday, and todays Saturday so you have to!**

**Me: Sigh, I know so Tobi would you please.**

**Tobi: Ever-Chan does not own Naruto, Tobi does! And soon Tobi will own the world, mwahahahaha!**

**Me:… (Backs away slowly)**

**Tobi: (Smiles) Tobi is a good boy.**

"I feel like candy" Shelly and Chloe looked over to their companion.

Shelly sighed "I'll get you candy after this is finished"

"Fine" She grumbled. They were currently standing in the stadium for the third chunin exams waiting for them to start the matches.

Shikamaru was watching the three girls from the corner he was sitting in._ 'There's something going with those three girls. I never saw them in the Konaha before nor at the ninja academy' _Shelly noticed him staring and decided to have some fun.

She walked over him and sat down next to him. "Why were you staring at my ass?" Shikamaru seemed to choke on his spit and looked Shelly in the eyes. He blushed and she smirked.

"Tch, I wasn't staring at your ass, you troublesome woman" he said, looking away from the blonde.

"Oh, but I don't mind if you were" She smirked and crawling on top of him, putting her lips next to his ears "because I was staring at yours as well" He was starting to sweat like a pedo in pre-school.

"Neji Hyuuga and Brianna Tara come down so we can start the match!" Shelly got off the pineapple haired boy and walked over to her sister to wish her good luck.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief when she got of him. "Troublesome woman"

"Neji Hyuuga, Brianna Tara, are you ready?" both of them nodded "alright, BEGIN!" and with that he jumped back to give the two room to fight.

Neji got in his fighting stance. "You are distended to lose. Give up while you still can"

Bri crossed her arms and looked at him like he was an idiot. "You're just scared you're gonna get your ass kicked by a girl"

"You are a loser and you're always going to be a loser" Neji said in a calm voice.

"Wait, You don't even know me, unless…" Bri gasped "you're a stalker! A pupil-less butt sucking stalker!" This seemed to push Neji over the edge, he charged at Bri. He hit her with a gentle fist which made her fly back and hit a wall. Bri got up from the ground "How dare you. How dare you touch my boobs you pervert!"

"What boobs?" Shelly called out from the stage. Bri glared at her sister.

To say Neji was shocked was an understatement. "W-wait, I was aiming for your heart!" He said panicky.

Bri seemed to calm down. "Oh ok—wait a minute! That means you were trying to kill me! You bastard!" Bri charged at him, sword already drawn. She swung it down only to hit air. She turned around just in time to see him going for another strike. "Oh no you don't; KICK-IN-THE-BALLS-NO-JUTSU!" And you guessed it; she kicked him right in the nuts.

"Owwie" He fell down holding his crutch. The proctor walked over to him and knelt down.

"You ok to fight"

"I would say no if I were you, well that is, unless you don't want any children" She finished with a smirk.

Neji meeped held his crutch harder. "I forfeit" He said with a sigh.

"Winner, Brianna Tara!" Said person ran upstairs to her sister.

"Good job, High five!" Brianna gave her sister a high five and sat down.

"Next round, Shelly Tara and Shikamaru Nara could you please come down"

"Hehe guess it's my shot"

**You're lucky I love you guys or else I would have done this tomorrow. But since I'm finished I'm going to watch Ao no Exorcist now, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 I was gonna do that!

**Chapter 10**

**Gaaraofthefunk99: No, 1 plus 1 is 56. God get it right. **

**Kamakasie: Mwahahahaha sucked in Neji :D And go ROFL GUN! XD**

**Verdigurl: Do it! It would be fun :D**

**Me: Hello there my lovies, (pedo smiles) I know it's a bit early but I had nothing better to do (and Kama-kun threatened me) Anywho, Kama-kun could you do the honours.**

**Kama-kun: Ever-Chan doesn't own Naruto…I LIKE COFFEE!**

**Me: Yes, yes you do. Also Kama-kun is gonna be in this chapter.**

**Kama-kun: YAYZ!**

Shelly stood waiting for the proctor to start the match with the smart ass himself, Shikamaru.

"Ready start" The proctor jumped back.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Shelly smirked and grabbed her sword from her back.

"Tch, troublesome" Shikamaru lazily put his hand in his pockets.

Shelly was about to say something, mostly about his sexy ass, when smoke erupted from the kage viewing box and a voice rang out.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A figure came out of the smoke a kicked the kazakage in the face. Said figure was 15, had brown hair and was quite tall. "TAKE THAT BITCH, FEEL MY AWESOMENESS!" He landed on the ground, how he survived no one knew, and stood in the middle of Shikamaru and Shelly.

"Oh hell no! Cameron, do NOT interrupt my fight, AND I WAS GONNA DO THAT!" She yelled and put her sword in its rightful place.

Cameron only just too seemed to notice the blonde at that moment. He blinked once, then twice. "Shelly?" He walked over to her and started to poke her cheek "so that's what you look like in real life" he said, still poking her.

Shelly snatched his hand away from her face and gave him an annoyed glance. "Do you mind?"

The air filled with K.I, both Shelly and Cameron looked up at the source. Orochimaru was standing there, glaring down at the two. "I. Will. KILL YOU!" He summoned snakes from his arm and mad them attack the two.

"Don't worry I'll save you!" The boy pushed Shelly to the ground as the snakes flew over their heads.

Shelly blushed "could you please hop off me"

"Why?"

"Your hand is on my boob" she turned her head blushing even more then she already was.

"Oh….haha woops" he hopped off and held his hand out to help the blonde up, which she took.

"Get a room!" Chloe called out from her spot on the balcony. Shelly looked over her shoulder, she glared at her best friend and stuck her tongue out.

She turned back to Cameron to see some purple box looking thing in the back ground. She squinted her eyes and took a closer look only to realize the purple box thing was the barrier Orochimaru put up for his fight with the hokage. But something was wrong; there were three figures instead of two in the barrier. She could see the first two people were hokage and Orochimaru, the third person kind of looked like….

"Brianna" The blonde hissed "what the heck is she doing up there."

"Oi, earth to Shelly, hellooooo" she snapped out of her musing to see Cameron in her face.

"What?" Shelly said as she noticed Chloe standing there as well.

"Well Gaara ran into a forest, so we better start going after him before he gets too far" Chloe pointed out.

Shelly looked over to Bri once again and nodded. "Alright, let's go" They took off running through the gates and into the forest.

About 5 minutes into the forest Chloe started panting. "Can't….go…on…any…more" She collapsed into the bush.

Shelly and Cameron looked at each and walked over to where Chloe collapsed.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, hn. A bunch of weak Konoha shinobis"

"Deidara senpai~ Leader-Chan told us to stay under cover"

Shelly looked at them in wide eyes, Chloe sat up from her bush and Cameron started gasping. There stood the most evilest villains of them all, the Akatsuki….well most of them anyway. There was shark man (Kisame), Barbie (Deidara), Pinocchio (Sasori), the zombie bros (Kakuzu and Hidan), Smexy (Itachi) and the most evilest of them all…Tobi.

"You wouldn't happen to know where a boy named Naruto would be, would you?" Sasori asked them in his dark scary voice of his.

"Ummm, up your wooden bum?" Shelly asked helpfully, Chloe highfiving her. Sasori glared at the girls but said nothing.

"It would be wise to tell us. If you do not we will have to take drastic measures, and I personally do not wish to do that" Itachi said…ok more like commanded.

"No, I'm not telling you anything about Naruto, no matter how hot you are." Itachi looked straight into Shelly's eyes and activated his sharingan. The last things she heard were her friends yelling out her name before everything went black.

**Haha well once again I'm sorry it's so short. Hope you like the Akatsuki showing up.**

**Kama-kun: shut up and upload it all ready.**

**Me: (Glares at Kama) Fine. Alright people hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kama-kun: And don't forget to read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Muffin Attack!

**Chapter 11**

**Kamakasie: I'm sorry I forgot your coffee, but here you go have as much as you want (gives infantine amount of coffee) Enjoy ^^**

**Mi-Cha-Cha: Thank you, I try my best. Here you can have coffee too (gives coffee)…where I keep getting that coffee from, even I don't know O_o**

**Me: Good morning, good evening, good afternoon. I hope you all are having a lovely week. I know I have, you know having been put in the Mangekyou sharingan torture for a couple of days and what not. **

**Itachi: If I give you a cookie will you forgive me?**

**Me: And…?**

**Itachi: *Sigh* and a naked picture of myself.**

**Me: Ok but only if you do the disclaimer as well.**

**Itachi: Fine. Ever-Chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters. The only thing she owns is the plot to this story.**

**Me: And a naked picture of Itachi.**

Cameron looked at Itachi, then at Shelly's twitching form (and what seemed to be drool coming out of her mouth), back at Itachi, then at Shelly and then back at Itachi. "H-how could you, I thought you were nice" he wailed. He then stopped and looked at Hidan "OHMYGOSH! You're the dude with the awesome scythe! Can I have it when you die?" He yelled out, Shelly completely forgotten. Well that was until she woke up of course.

"HOLY SHIT BALLS ON A STICK!" Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy…which some people where starting suspect she was. She glared at Itachi with hate filled eyes "How dare you…how dare you torture with those shitty half circles and people in Fredo Frog costumes!"

"…shitty half circles…Frog costumes?"

Chloe looked at Cameron. "You don't want to know"

"…You're right, I don't want to know"

"You know what, just for that I'm writing a yaoi with you and fish man in it when I get home" Shelly threatened. It seemed to work since (although hardly noticeable) Itachi had a look of shock on his face.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh don't tempt me" The blonde had a perverted smile on her face.

Cameron looked over to the raven haired girl. "I think she may be just a perverted as a certain masked man we know"

(Somewhere in the chunin exam stadium)

"Achoo!"

"Bless you" A random sound ninja said.

"Thanks" Kakashi replied then sliced his neck, he paused for a moment and thought _'what a nice guy'_ then continued killing the invading ninjas.

(Back to the forest)

A glaring contest was happening between the blonde smartass Shelly and the ever so stoic Itachi.

"Deidara senpai~ what's yaoi?" Tobi asked in his child like voice.

Chloe gasped and looked at Tobi. "You're…you're so CUTE!" She squealed and tackled Tobi.

"Hmmm I wonder were the rest of the gang is?"

Shelly snapped out of her glare and looked at the brunette boy. "Yeah you're right" She looked around to see if she could see anyone "I don't see origami girl, magneto or the weird green Pokémon looking thing anywhere"

"Green Pokémon thing…oh you mean Zetsu. He's probably just chilling in a tree somewhere" Cameron said thoughtfully. A kunai whizzed passed his head and lodged into a tree. Cameron turned and glared at the Akatsuki. "Ok who through that? Because whoever did is really rude, can't you see I was talking too Shelly"

"How do you know all of the Akatsuki members?" Sasori said in his dark chilling tone, completely ignoring Cameron's outburst.

"Ummm we found the information hidden up your wooden ass?"

"You better watch your tongue girl or there is going to be a new puppet to my collection" He growled out.

"Oi don't threaten Shelly or you will feel my wrath!" Cameron yelled pulling out Zabuza's sword out of nowhere.

Kisame gasped. "Where did you get that sword from?"

"Umm from Sasori's ass?"

"Ok that's it, what the hell is with all of you and your fixation with my ass!" The puppeteer yelled.

"HEY! I haven't said anything about your ass, even if it is cute" Chloe let out a flirtatious wink. The puppet boy blushed but didn't say anything.

"If we have quite finished talking about Sasori's ass, can we quickly kill these people and get the Kyuubi brat already. Although we could sell them as slaves to someone for money" Kakuzu said looking down at them then across to Chloe, who was still hugging Tobi.

Cameron looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned perversely.

Shelly smacked him over the head. "Stop picturing me and Chloe in a maids outfit!" She then looked over to Kakuzu "and you, stop giving him ideas"

"Hey, Tobi has a question. What are your names?" He asked innocently. But instantly Shelly knew he was planning something in that little evil head of his.

"Oh well that was rude of us, my name is Chloe, that girl over there is Shelly and the boy is Cameron"

"Well Chloe-Chan is really pretty"

"Nawww thank Tobi, and you say he's evil Shelly" She hugged Tobi tighter.

"He is. Pure evil" She said glaring directly at Tobi and Tobi in return glared back.

"Blonde and feisty, I like 'em like that" spoke the seemed to be forgotten Hidan.

"You must really love Deidara then" Shelly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oi, hm. What are you implying girl" Deidara said as he did the whole dramatic hair flip thing.

"That you're gay" Cameron yelled in the background.

"Ok that's it; they're totally going to be sacrificed to Jashin!" Hidan pulled out his scythe and advanced towards the group.

Shelly reached into her pocket in the pants to find something, anything to stop the Jashin mad man. She pulled out her hand to find her fingers wrapped around a stale muffin. _'Oh well this will do'_ she shrugged and through the muffin at Hidan. It hit him right in the forehead and stuck there.

"Ahhhhhh muffin, my only fucking weakness! Get it off, GET IT THE FUCK OFF!" He screamed like a little girl and kept running around in circles until he hit a tree. "Oww my fucking noes" he glared at the tree as if it were alive. "Well at least that evil muffin fell off"

Everyone stood silent till "Bwahahahaha!" Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Chloe, Cameron and Shelly where booming with laughter; Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu (being the ever so stoic ones they are) cracked a small barely noticeable but still there smile.

"Hey Shelly (sniffles laughter) how did you know (sniffles laughter again) muffin where Hidan's weakness?" Cameron asked, trying really hard not to crack up laughing again.

"In all honesty, it really didn't know" The blonde replied, making sure to keep all humour out of her voice.

"As much fun as it is to torturing my partner, we need to get a move on." Kakuzu's rape tentacles shot out and wrapped around the girls and Cameron "say good bye to this world"

**Mwahahahaha this is all I'm doing. I guess you have to wait till next chapter comes out to know if they survive or not :D**

**But till then have a nice week. :3**


	12. Chapter 12 Rape Tentacles

**Chapter 12**

**Sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever:…you have a really long name. Anywho thanks for the awesome review, glad I could make you laugh.**

**Minichae: Yeah I know, I was eating a muffin at the time and I had writers block so I thought why not. Oh and before I forget you're the 20 reviewer yay! (Throws chocolate that says 20****th**** review on it) Hope you like 'em.**

**Kamakasie: Ahhh I always love your reviews they always make me crack up :D And wouldn't you love to see me in a maids outfit ;) And of course here's your coffee. (Throws coffee)**

**Me: Hello there! I know, I know I'm late and I have a good reason, I didn't have Internet until 2 days ago. **

**Hidan: Then hurry up and funking write it if you're so sorry.**

**Me: Fine. Alright Hidan do the disclaimer.**

**Hidan: Forever doesn't own Naruto, to all those fuck-wits who think that she does are all fucked in the head. **

**Me: On with the fucking story!...wow swearing must be contagious. Oh and please read the author's note down the bottom it's important.**

"Ha you little fucker are so screwed!" Jashin crazed lover said. And to think he kisses his mother with that mouth. Bad Hidan bad, control that language of yours.

Shelly glared at Kakuzu "What did I tell you about giving Cameron any more perverted ideas" everyone looked over at Cameron who was drooling and muttering about tentacle sex and how it was a dream come true.

"That…is kind of disturbing." Everyone nodded in agreement at Sasori's comment. "Is he always like this?" Puppet boy asked.

"Sadly, yes" Shelly paused "Is it just me or is that stupidity I smell"

"Wha-"

"Chocolate!" Bri came crashing through the tree's with her katana drawn and sliced Hidan's head right off.

"Bri you idiot, you are supposed to cut the tentacles! Although cutting off Hidan's head is pretty good too"

"Haha whoop's sorry sis" she cut the rape tentacles and watched as Chloe, Shelly and Cameron land on the ground, though Cameron didn't land so gracefully as the other two.

"Oww" He groaned and picked himself off the floor.

Shelly shook her head and looked over to Bri. "So what happened in the barrier?"

Bri walked over to Shelly, ignoring the swears thrown at her by the rolling head on the ground. When she was next to her she started explaining. "Well you see-"

(Flashback)

Orochimaru was behind the hokage with his kunai drawn pressed the old man's neck.

"Reverse-kick-in-the-balls-jutsu!" Bri jumped out from her hiding spot and well…kicked Orochimaru from behind in the balls.

"Holy mother of Jesus" he dropped his kunai and fell to the ground holding his family jewels.

"That was…FUN! Let's do it again!" Bri got into the position to kick him again when snakes wrapped around her body. "Eww they're slimly"

Orochimaru slowly got up from the ground and glared at her. He jumped back a few metres and dismissed his snakes. "Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru! Put up the barrier" Four people jumped out of the 'dead' body, got in their position and did what they were told.

Bri looked to the side of her just as the ANBU arrived and that stupid one ran into the barrier and got burnt to a crisp.

"Now no one will be able to get in here to help you" Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips.

"Why can't they just go in through the bottom of the building it only looks like the barrier hits the roof" Bri said just loud enough for the ANBU to hear.

The tree ANBU present face…mask palmed "why didn't I think of that" the leader said to himself.

Orochimaru looked over to Bri in shock. "How did you find the only weakness in my jutsu so quickly girl" He hissed out.

"Really, I did?" She looked over to the hokage "does that mean Bri did good?"

"Yes very good" He ruffled the top of her head refusing to take his eyes away from the snake pedophile.

"Yay!"

(Back to the present time)

"Then the ANBU broke in so Orochimaru had to run away and that's when I decided to find you guys!" The brunette finished.

Shelly looked at her sister "You didn't bring back up did you?"

"…no"

"Idiot"

Bri grumbled something along the lines of "I'm not an idiot" and looked away.

"You know guys; I hate to interrupt but now would be a good time to RUUUUUN!" They all sped off away from the Akatsuki. "By the way Shelly nice ass" Shelly rolled her eyes and kept running.

Chloe stopped and gasped, pointing at the top of a tree.

"What is it Chloe?" The Blonde ask looking at where the finger was pointing. There standing on top of a branch stood the missing Akatsuki members Pain, Konan and Zetsu.

"Well shit"

**Me: I feel like I'm gonna puke.**

**Kamakasie: You can puke after you upload it. And didn't you say there was something important you needed to say?**

**Me: Yes I did! Thanks for reminding Kama-Kun. There will be a sequel to this and I need help deciding what anime I should do next (though eventually they will all be done) so I need you votes! The anime's that I will be doing are Bleach, Vampire Knights, Fullmetal Alchemist and Blue Exorcist. So please leave your vote in the review!**

**Kamakasie: If you do she will give you cookies!**

**Me: See ya! And don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Cat piss!

**Chapter 13**

**Kamakasie: Yaaaaay back to you my sexy man.**

**Gaaraofthefunk99: Thanks for the vote and review, and as promised here's your cookies (gives cookies)**

**Minichae: Haha glad you think it's funny. And I do that too, have something I my hand and have no idea where it is.**

**Me: hello my homies, hope you had a gangsta week :D Now to have my home boy do the disclaimer!**

**Killer B: This little fucker don't own Naruto, so believe me or you're a fucking hoe.**

**Me: …ok, ON WITH THE SHOW…story.**

Within 2.5 seconds later Cameron was standing next to Konan, one eye brow raised and smirking seductively. "Hey there baby, I wouldn't mind getting a paper cut from you" He wiggled his eyebrows a bit. Konan blushed a little and turned her head and looked away.

The only blonde in the group twitched a little. "Stop flirting and get your ass back down here now!"

Cameron took his arm from the only female Akatsuki member and frowned. "Awww your no fun" He jumped down and stood next to the three girls.

"Pain-Sama, want me to kill them?" The origami girl asked.

"Yes but be quick about it, we need to catch up with the others"

"Alright Pain-Sama" She summoned her sheets of paper out and got ready to attack. One flew past and sliced Shelly on the cheek; Cameron pulled out a water gun and squirted Konan in the face.

"Bad Konan, bad!"

Konan had a stupefied look on her face and sniffed the water like substance. She looked at Cameron in horror and disbelief. "Did…did you just squirt me with CATPISS!"

"It was her" he handed the gun to Chloe and stepped away.

"Wait wha-"

"YOU BITCH!" Konan jumped from her spot and tackled Chloe to the floor.

"Woo cat fight, rip of each other's clothes!" Cameron shouted from the back ground. "Now where to get some mud"

Pain jumped down beside Shelly as he continued to watch Konan and Chloe fight. "I don't know why but suddenly I feel…aroused" he said in his monotone voice. Shelly took a step sideways away from Pain, slightly disturbed.

Cameron crossed his arms and nodded. "Aren't we all"

"I'm surrounded by perverts" Shelly then looked at Bri who looked like she was sleeping standing up. "And idiots"

Bri woke up at the idiot comment and looked at her sister. "You called?" Shelly simply face palmed.

"What did I ever do to deserve this" Shelly mumbled. Suddenly pictures of her tormenting her sister popped up in her head. "Oh right"

All of a sudden the whole Akatsuki was standing on a tree, some looking a little frantic. "Leader-Sama the ANBU has found out that we are here, what should we do?" Itachi asked in his sexy calm voice.

The pierced man thought for a moment then look at the group of genin. "Don't think you have seen the last of us, and if I where you I wouldn't say anything to the Hokage if you know what's good for you" he jumped up to the tree the Akatsuki members where in. "Konan lets go, you can finish the girl off another time"

Konan looked at the girl she was sitting on and sighed. "Alright Pain-Sama" She reluctantly got off her and teleported to Pain's side. He nodded and the Akatsuki disappeared from sight.

"Well…wasn't that fun!" Bri said clapping her hands together.

Shelly didn't even respond to Bri's idiotic comment, use to it by now, and looked to the others. "We should head back to the village now" they all nodded and ran towards Konoha.

Half way back Shelly stopped and frowned "Hmm it feels like we're forgetting something"

(Back at they were just at)

Chloe laid crippled on the dirt twitching every so often.

(Back to the group)

"Nah it's probably nothing"

**Me: Finally finished the chapter, now for the votes**

**Bleach: 1**

**Vampire Knight: 0**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: 0**

**Blue Exorcist: 0**

**Please Review and vote :D**

**Kamakasie: Everyone have a good week!**


	14. Chapter 14 Damn Perverts

**Chapter 14**

**Kamakasie: And jelly, don't forget the jelly.**

**Gaaraofthefunk99: Thanks for that lovely review. And loved your story too :)**

**Me: Hiya people, guess what happened this week. My birthday that's what!**

**Kakashi: Well happy birthday.**

**Me: Thank you Kashi-Kun. This is gonna be the last chapter of this story but don't worry people there will be a sequel! **

**Kakashi: And may god have pity on who ever encounters her.**

**Me: Oh shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: But how do I do the disclaimer if I have to-**

**Me: I SAID DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakashi: Ever-Chan doesn't own Naruto nor the characters.**

**Me: Good boy, now on with the story!**

After returning to get the knocked out Chloe, the group once again head of to the wonderful land of Narnia-I mean Konoha. Shelly was the unforchanet soul to have to carry the unconscious Chloe all the way back.

(Flashback)

The group of teenagers stood around the twitching, drooling mess that was Chloe.

"Sooo, who's going to carry her?" Shelly asked looking up at everybody, one eye brow raised.

Bri put her hands up in defence. "Sorry no can do sis. You know me; I would probably drop her on her head trying to climb a tree or something" Wow so Bri can be smart. When she wants to get out of things. Shelly turned her head to Cameron, in response he pulled out a gun and pointed in at her head.

"Don't even think about asking the great and almighty Cameron or my finger might accidently slip"

Shelly sweet dropped and sighed "Fine, I'll do it" she crouched done, put Chloe on her back and they all set of on their merry ways.

(End of flashback)

Once they arrived at the village they saw the hokage standing at the gates with Kakashi by his side. "Thank you for everything you have done for us" he bowed then stood strait. "Might I ask who is this young boy by your side?" He asked pointing at Cameron who was staring at Shelly ass.

He looked up at the hokage and smiled. "Cameron, I'm from the same place these three are from; nice to meet ya." He stuck out his hand and the hokage shook it.

"Um not to interrupt, but do you think you could get one of your medics to heal Chloe" Shelly unconsciously shifted Chloe.

"What happened to the poor girl?"

"Cat fight" Cameron grinned.

"…nice" both the hokage and Kakashi said.

"I know some healing jutsu's, I could-" Kakashi said but was cut off before finishing his sentence.

"No way am I letting you touch her you pervert!" Shelly yelled and put her hands over her chest. There was a crash and Shelly froze, she slowly looked behind her and saw Chloe spread out on the floor. Shelly looked back at everyone sheepishly. "He he woops"

There was groan from Chloe. Everyone looked over at her as she slowly sat up, swaying a bit. "Man it feels like I got dropped on my head" Shelly let out a nervures laugh and looked away, Bri snickered, Kakashi let out a cough, and Cameron just stared at her slowly riding up top.

Shelly glared at Cameron when he started to drool and looked back at Chloe to see her shirt riding up. She walked over to Chloe, pulled her shirt down a bit as she helped her up.

"So any ideas how to get back" Just as Bri said that, a portal, the same as the one the girls fell in, opened up just to the side of them. "Haha what a coinkydink that was"

"Umm what is that?" Kakashi asked slightly disturbed at the green circle looking thing.

"That doesn't matter, now what are we waiting for lets go home" Cameron smiled walking towards the portal.

"I don't know, something's off" The blonde stated, not liking this feeling in her gut at all. Chloe got out of her arms and walked towards the portal as well.

"You're just being paranoid, let's go" She pushed her sister towards the rest of the group.

All of them stood next to the portal and turned towards the ninjas. "Guess this is good bye old man, you too Kakashi" Chloe turned around and disappeared into the portal.

"Bye, hope Orochimaru doesn't try to kill you again" Cameron waved and followed Chloe.

"Cya!" Bri yelled.

"Yeah, cya" Shelly let out a nervures smile as she looked back at the portal.

"You're taking too long" Bri shoved her sister in then followed suit.

Shelly woke up with a pounding headache, damn her sister to hell. She looked around and saw everyone else was just waking up as well.

Bri looked over to her sister. "Did it work?"

The blonde looked up and her eyes widened. Everyone finally got there senses and looked around as well and their eyes got as large as there blonde friend's.

"Fuck yeah; we're in the Bleach universe!"

**Me: The sequel to this will be out next week. I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**Bri, Chloe and Kamakasie: Hope to see you then!**


End file.
